


Castiel's Love/Hate Relationship

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Aug-Dec 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel has a Dean Kink, Dean in Panties, Dean is good at distractions, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Sexting, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, sending porno videos, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Being an omega, your body does certain things that you either love or you hate. Castiel takes a moment to share his personal thoughts on what he loves and hates.





	Castiel's Love/Hate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the SPN ABO BINGO on tumblr. This fills the square: Slick
> 
> All errors are my own. While yes there is sexual content, it's not as explicit as you may think. But still a bit risque... enjoy ;)

The slick… that was a blessing and a curse to being an omega.  It was a blessing because, hey oh! Natural Lube. And nothing can ruin the heat of the moment than needing to find some damn lube. Or at least, that’s what Castiel’s heard. Every time he and Dean switch, they just use his gender’s gods given talent. In fact, if you ask Castiel, Dean likes it better when they use his slick over the store-bought stuff. They had used that crap when they were teenagers -- before both Dean and Castiel presented -- and sex didn’t feel nearly as good as it does now.

Then again, back then, they weren’t bonded as mates either.

And yes, that totally adds to the experience.

Or at least that’s what Castiel’s heard…

… From Dean…

But that’s not Castiel’s complaint. Because let’s be perfectly honest, if your mate was Dean  _ Freaking  _ Winchester, you wouldn’t mind how wet and sticky your thighs get because as long as his knot is deep inside you and pulsing as you milk him dry, your only thought is pure unadulterated bliss.

Did Castiel mention that he loves having sex with his mate? Because he does. End of story.

But the thing he hated about the slick that his body creates? Is the fact that he even creates it at all. Sure it’s great for sex but it is extremely inconvenient other times. Especially when your mate has to go out of town for work -- Dean’s a Federal Marshall -- and had a tendency to send very explicit texts and photos when he misses you.

Sometimes these are just words, promises of what he’s going to do when he gets home. What he thinks about when he’s rubbing his own knot… And the pictures. _ Dear gods _ . Castiel has a huge freaking kink and that’s Dean. Dean in suits. Dean in leather jackets. Dean in Stetson hats. Dean naked. Or even Dean wearing the skimpiest laciest panties he can find and puts them on when he’s achingly hard. His big dick barely contained by the flimsy fabric.

The worst is when Dean tortures him. He knows when Castiel will be on the commuter train heading out of the city. He knows that Castiel will be listening to either his podcast about his favorite show while he knits, or is binge-watching Netflix to avoid having to use his people skills any more than necessary. You see he uses this knowledge to send a message to Castiel. The filthiest fucking massage ever. Usually of Dean moaning and pleasing himself with his hand. Sometimes rubbing himself through that dainty pair of panties, making them wet as his cock weeps for more. Hell, he’s even sent Cas videos of himself fucking on a dildo as he pant’s Castiel’s name. Begging for his omega to make him cum.

Fuck my life, is always the first thought to come to mind when Castiel get’s these videos. Because as much as he loves to watch his strong, macho, stereotypical Alpha male turn into a blubbering mess as he spurts ropes of cum, screaming the Omega’s name as he bounces on that vibrating toy -- that he totally stole from Castiel -- he really could do without the back of his pants stuck to his ass and his thighs.

Because for Castiel, that’s a huge sign that says either ‘look at the Omega whore!’ or ‘Stupid Omega.’

But he usually gets Dean back for those days. For the days that he’s forced to sit on the two and a half hour commuter train, horny, covered in his own slick and having to smell the arousal of others because of him -- and quite possibly because of Dean if someone was watching. For the walks home in the winter with his pants freezing to him from the sticky mess and his cock throbbing, aching to be touched or to be in Dean’s mouth. He get’s his mate very good. Because those are the night when the skype call is nothing more than Dean getting to watch as his omega abuses his hole with his Alpha’s replica knot.

What Castiel doesn’t realize, is Dean knows his omega so well that he does this to him so that way when his heat hits, usually a day or two after the skype call, Castiel has forgotten why he was going to deny sex to Dean. The only thought on the omega’s mind is how good it feels to have Dean slide into his slick covered hole minutes after walking through the door.

Maybe Castiel loves his slick more than he truly lets on...


End file.
